


They Whisper

by narcolepticOuroboros



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Self-Hatred, Unrequited Moirallegiance, hurtful words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcolepticOuroboros/pseuds/narcolepticOuroboros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat visits Lowaa</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Whisper

“They don’t like you.”

“You are a worthless leader”

“If they knew they’d kill you.”

“Mutant, worthless freak.”

“You deserve to be culled.”

You flinch away from the lusus white creatures backing up until they trap you against one of the large church walls curling into yourself to try to block out their voices. No matter what you do their voices cut through your think pan and leave you bleeding, you’re close to crying when you hear the laser discharge of Ahab’s Crosshairs. The Angel floating before you draws a great raspy breath before turning and screeching at where the shot was fired from. The others turn as well and with a horrific hissing screech they rush off toward Eridan who was standing on the roof of one of the colorless buildings. As he turns with a swirl of his cape you communicrab pings into sound.

“Kar I need ya to get inside the buildin’ you’re leanin’ against.” Eridan’s voice said. He sounded partially out of breath, probably running from the Angels. “I knoww howw you feel Kar and I promise if ya get inside you’ll feel so much better.”

“I can’t they’ll find me if I move.” You respond voice hitching as you try not to sob. You hear Ahab’s Crosshairs going off again in the distance and the horrible wailing death cry of one of the Angels.

“Kar, I’ll draww them all awway okay?” there was the sound of rapid fire from the gun. “If ya just followw that wwall east you’ll get to the entrance. They can’t enter the churches, they can’t talk to ya.” He grunts in effort and the sound of an Angel’s whispery voice comes through. “She never wanted you, never loved you. You’ve been replaced, thrown away as soon as your threat was null.”

You stand on shaky legs and start to move anything to get away from the words that weren’t even pointed at you. From your wrist came the sounds of Eridan fighting and the Angel’s whispered words before a curse and a loud discharge ended them. You turn the corner and lay eyes on the door when Eridan’s voice sounds again.

“Just a feww more Kar, then I can help ya get out a here. Just wwait a short wwhile.” You nod even though he can’t possibly see you and close the door after you. Leaning against it for a few moments before pushing yourself from it and getting as far away from the entrance as you can. As you delve deeper into the large building you find signs of living eventually following the trail until you reach a medium sized room that had a large fountain taking up whole corner of the room. There was a pile near it made mostly of shitty wands and books with what looks like large pieces of fabric. Knowing it was entirely rude and a definite step over bounds you walk over and sit on the edge of the pile pulling one of the pieces of fabric out, not surprised to see it was one of Eridan’s capes, wrapping it around your shoulders and curling up on your side.

“Kar are ya in here?” You hear Eridan’s echoing voice ask. “Please be here…” You don’t move from you spot on the floor though you do scrub your hand over your face trying to get rid of any lingering tears. “Kar are you,” he walks into the room and visibly relaxes when he sees you. “Thank god, I’d thought one a the Angel’s had gotten ya.” You sit up in shock when he starts walking over to you.

“What the nookslurping fuck happened to you?” You gasp taking in the violet scratches covering every inch of his visible skin and what you could see through the taters of his shirt. He looks down and shrugs reaching a hand up to pull the scraps of his cape and shirt off his torso.  More scratches were revealed some even bleeding sluggishly, under the scratches scars could be seen covering his chest and sides with crosshatches of violet tinted silver across his grey skin.

“Occasionally they do more than wwhisper.” He replies with another shrug looking up into the space where his syladex hides. You glance up at his face and notice the tear stains that trail his cheeks.

“You have um.” You gesture to your own face when he looks as you, he confusedly wipes at his cheeks blinking when his hand touches the wet trails. He rubs his face with both hands then looks at you an eyebrow cocked in question. You nod and settle back against the pile causing some of the wands to clatter to the floor as they roll from the top. “Shit sorry!” You yelp jumping from the pile only for Eridan to come up behind you and push you back into the pile.

“Sit Kar, it’s okay.” He fishes a shirt out of the pile and puts it on gingerly not even caring to clean or bandage the wounds, superficial or not. “I don’t knoww howw ya got this far from the portal, or ewen wwhat you’re doing in Lowwaa but wwe’ll need to wwait before wwe can leawe so ya can relax here for a wwhile.” You watch transfixed as a spot of violet blooms through the fabric near his hip. “Wwhen the Angel’s grow tired of wwatchin’ the door I’ll escort ya to the portal.” He sits beside you and gently pushes you into the pile pulling another cape out to wrap around you.

You continue to stare up at him in confusion as he starts running his claws over your scalp oh so careful to avoid your horns. “Why are you doing this?” You ask very confused at his actions. He smiles bittersweet and cups your cheek thumb rubbing just under your eye.

“Because no one as kind as ya need to be told ya are wworthless.” He pulls his hand back to show you the red tinted tear on his thumb. Your eyes grow in shock and you try to get up struggling when he pushes you down again. He eventually gathers you up in his arms to try to calm you down and starts purring, a thick bubbly sound. “Ya aren’t a mutant Kar.” He whispers into your ear as he starts humming a melody you’ve never heard. Your struggles slow then stop as your tears start up again. “Wwe’ll newer leawe Kar, and I’ll personally kill any a the others wwho try to hurt ya cause a your blood.” His arms tighten when your start moving but relax when you twist enough to bury your face into his chest. He laughs a watery laugh and skates his claws over your scalp again. “Sleep Kar, wwhen wwe can leawe I’ll wwake ya up.” He starts up that melody again his bubbly purr mixed in and you’re asleep before you even notice it.

 

“Kar, it’s time to get up.” You groan and snuggle up to the cool pocket causing a hushed laugh to rock you sending you further into unconsciousness. “Kar the Angels are gone ya can leawe now.” You blink your eyes open glancing up to see Eridan face a slight smile curving the edges of his mouth. “Up you get Kar, wwe need to mowe.” You grumble but shift until you’re sitting rubbing at your eyes with the heels of your hands.

“How long’ve I been asleep?” You question starting to get up, you look up when a hand appears in your vision to see Eridan offering to help. You take the hand and he pulls you up effortlessly.

“About an hour or twwo, the Angels wwere pretty persistent and wwouldn’t leawe.” Eridan answered grabbing another cape form the pile and wrapping it around his shoulders. “I checked that they wweren’t hidin’ around the corner or somethin’ so wwe don’t hawe to wworry about being ambushed.” He grabs Ahab’s Crosshairs and smiles at you. “Come on, the sooner wwe get there the sooner you can be awway from the Angels.” He turns and walks from the room glancing back when your steps start following his.

It doesn’t take you long to get to the Portals when you stay out of the gaze of the Angels and soon you’re standing just under one when you turn to look at Eridan. “You know you can come with me, get away from this world.” He chuckles and shakes his head.

“Then there wwould be nobody wwatchin’ the portals, wwe can’t hawe the Angels trawelin’ to anyone else’s wworld.” He slings his weapon over his shoulder and gives you a small push, “Go on Kar, don’t wworry I’ll make sure none of them get out. No one deserwes to listen to them.” You turn to look at him.

“That includes you Eridan.” He shakes his head slowly, tears slowly gathering in his eyes.

“I’m okay, they only speak the truth about me anywway.” You open your mouth to counter that when the screech of an Angel makes you both snap your attention to the edge of the building. There was a group of four flying towards the two of you, their whispers already pricking the edge of your hearing. “Go Karkat!” Eridan tells you turning toward the Angels firing a warning shot at them causing them to scatter for a moment before they start coming even faster. “Get out of here, I got this.” Eridan continues glancing at you. He smiles for a moment, “I’ll protect you just leawe.”

Your eyes sting with unshed tears as you nod, your cowardice a foul taste in your mouth as you turn. “I’m sorry,” you whisper just before you step into the portal.


End file.
